guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Survivor title guide/Kilroy Punch-out
Cleanup *The guide is written for NM and a certain scroll. *We need a table with total amount of runs per scroll and nm/hm (including price per run). *Needs to be rewritten a little.. -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 10:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) HM *i have made a very viable variant for HM, i score 0 deaths per run and, well the basic item build is, the daggers you mentioned, then: Essence of Celerity (omfg, teh recharge!), armor of salvation (hp regen bonus AND armor bonus) and a scroll of the lightbringer. This way you can easily spam skill #1 and get 75% block ratio, unless presented with an enemy ranger, whose daze you can interrupt. This way i found i get about... say 6x as much experience? VERY good drops for cash balance, some good drops form the chest happened, and some scrolls or anything from the 2 bosses, not to mention the chests. AWESOME...does cost about 2.5k per run and you get about 2k back... usually, not always. -Muscolo scroll chart Made a chart for every scroll. and actually just realised I assumed you have 0 XP. so the total hours might be off by an hour or 2 for lvl 20 charachters. [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 14:29, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Figures wrong for HM I think the figures for HM with Lightbringer scroll are somewhat wrong. Or I made a mistake. I did the dungeon in HM with Lightbringer scrolls (2 scrolls per run, in fact) and got exactly 42596 XP. Without quest reward 40096. I tried 3 times in a row, 3 times same result. This is not divideable by 3 (Lightbringer scroll factor), but where are the remaining points? 17:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Did you activate the scrolls at the beginning or in the stonewolf room? :I've been using Berserker Scrolls just because I usually only need 2 of them (1 for most of the dungeon, but between Maghma and Fronis it runs out) which is cheaper than the current Lightbringer Scroll price. I make sure I have it up all the time and I don't get the amount of exp listed. Rather, I'm getting pretty much the same as yours. The scroll is in effect throughout the entire dungeon and I always stay near Kilroy so I get exp for his kills, but I'm not even getting at least 50k exp per run.-- 06:31, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Scrolls giving the same amount of EXP I have been buying slayer scrolls over lightbringer scrolls and they appear to be giving the same amount of exp per kill which is 700 (cept from bosses ofc) can anyone confirm this? thx :I noticed this too, the mission can be done with 2 slayers insight scrolls for the same benefit other than the bosses Risky I tried to reach the survivor title twice with this quest and failed... First time it was a simple deconection, the second time, a bug with the screen frozen and the noise of an incoming heat in loop. I must say that it's #"!&# annoying to lose like this although there is no challenge. Well I just find it a bit strange not to have this point mentioned in the guide, I mean a regular survivor in PvE having a deconnection could have the chance either not to have a fight at the time it occurs or even better to reconnect safe and alive because his group (even his heroes and henchmen) dispatched the mods. A character once brought to a FFF place is about 99.99% safe for the title. Compared to these methods the Kiltoy way is risky. 20:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :As you said although there is no challenge :What do you want, to be able to use /Survivor in town for 10k XP? A F K When 11:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::What the... Survivor is a risky title by nature. And you are calling this risky? If you can't get the survivor title with this method, then you don't deserve it at all. Survivor is NOT meant to be THIS easy, you are supposed to be getting it the REAL way in PvE actually fighting mobs and stuff, not just getting it for free with this noobish method... I completely disagree with the introduction of this quest to the game as it allows even the newbs to get this title without having to worry about not dyeing, pretty much like the old-school FFF (although FFF had its uses apart from leeching your way to Survivor 3), but this "Click here a few times to survive..." quest...? Give me a break, this is a f**ckin' insult to each of us who got this title the real and serious way. >.<). But no, it's not good enough - people still complain saying "this is risky". What next, are you going to ask for a button where you click and get Survivor instantly? --Acidbyte 11:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Wrong figures for HM U get 42596 xp for completing the dungeon in HM with a berserker/lightbringer scroll. Not 54052 as its now. Could someone change this? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Redtigernl ( ) . :If you spot an error in any article on this wiki, I firmly encourage you to be bold and fix it. Don't worry about making mistakes, someone else will be bold and fix those in turn. 13:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::And then we'll call you bold for being wrong :) A F K When 14:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Wow. I can't believe there's a room-by-room detailed strategy guide for the easiest fucking quest on the planet.-- 12:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC)